


Loving A Girl

by bitchboyfive



Category: The Umbrella Academy, Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Don’t like it don’t read it, F/M, UA, dolores x five, five x dolores, tua - Freeform, tua ships, ua ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchboyfive/pseuds/bitchboyfive
Summary: I saw the prompt for five/dolores and desperation and....figured I’d do it myself I guess!Continued in end notesVVVVV





	Loving A Girl

Desperation.

And a mannequin, that was it.

Five had tried to tell himself the truth about Dolores, how she couldn’t hear what he was saying to her and how he was just talking to himself most of the time,

But he could ignore that, right? Just for right now more than anything?

He had one hand in his boxers, along with so far just one finger, slowly teasing himself and already feeling the familiar wetness on his fingers, 

“You can watch me doing this, if you want,” Five said towards Dolores, pushing another finger in himself as he did and gasping out loudly, letting his head fall back against the cold, plain wall- the sudden coldness making him shiver a bit, trying not to lose any focus on this, 

“I- think about you, all the time...- how important you are to me, making me feel good, really good....-seeing me as who I am,” Five struggled to get the words out but carried on nonetheless, 

“Wish you could touch me, really really do.” 

Impressively, he’d managed to get three fingers inside himself now, fingers feeling soaked and the wet noise as he pushed them in and out,

Admittedly it didn’t take too long until he lost all his energy from making himself feel good, pulling his hand from his boxers and wiping the hand on his shorts, before giving a soft sigh and pulling Dolores up next to him, 

Slinging an arm around her and smiling lazily, he rested his head on her shoulder, sighing softly and quietly, 

“I love you, Dolores.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far if you did!!
> 
> Comments and kudos’s are highly appreciated as always! don’t be nervous to talk to me :) 
> 
> thnx!


End file.
